Love Me Again
by xxdreamlovesmilexx
Summary: Will Herondale definitely does not have the best of both worlds. His mind and heart are telling him to do entirely different things; betray his parabatai's trust, or be the honorable Shadowhunter he is destined to be and give his best friend the hope he needs. Is he willing to sacrifice what his heart yearns for in order to bestow his parabatai's faith in him? Wessa all the way :)
1. Chapter 1

Tessa lets out an angry exclamation of frustration and crumbles the paper into a ball and hurls it at the opposite wall of her bedroom. It bounces off and joins the other crumbled balls of paper on the floor, the dustbin now spilling over.

"It's no use!" She throws her arms up in the air in exasperation.

Sophie comes in silently, holding a tray, and she says, "What's no use, Miss Gray?"

Tessa turns and gratefully takes the glass of water. "I just can't manage to actually write a proper letter to Will. I've wasted my entire diary, and the outcome is this." She gestures at the mess of paper all over the floor.

Sophie blinks in confusion and sits on the lounge chair with the tray on her lap. "Forgive my curiosity, but whatever are you writing a letter to Master Will for?"

Tessa sighs and shakes her head. "I want to get things clear with him."

Sophie wears an unreadable expression. "Oh. About Master Jem, this is, isn't it?"

Tessa, reluctantly nods. "Yesterday I told him we were engaged before everyone else knew, and his reaction-well, let us just say it wasn't lovely."

The other girl shrugs and sips from her glass of water. "Master Will ought to understand. He's been through a lot, and he even seems to have been changed."

Tessa is painfully reminded about that meeting in the drawing room. The way his eyes were pleading, almost desperate, or the way it looked as if his soul would shatter any moment.

And yet at dinner , when Jem and herself had announced the news, he had been perfectly accepting about it. He had even congratulated them.

Her hand fingers her clockwork angel, which lay directly below Jem's jade necklace. She had decided to wear both of them, a reassurance that Jem was there for her as well as her clockwork angel.

"And besides, he was fine with it at dinner. Why not Now?"

Tessa looks at her. "Will is-unpredictable. He masks his feelings and emotions well. And you won't believe me if I told you this, but before he knew I was engaged, he had confessed and told me that he loved me."

Sophie's glass stops halfway to her mouth. "He...what?"

Tessa nods glumly. "And the truth is, I'm a bit confused myself."

Sophie laughs. "You are quite a heartbreaker, Miss Tessa Gray."

"That is the problem," Tessa says. "And Will, well I once did have certain feelings for him, but now, those feelings have been veiled. Jem needs me, and loves me more than anything. And I want to return his love just ad passionately, and doing that means leaving Will behind."

Sophies eyes look thoughtful. "They both are worthy of your love, Miss Gray. Both of them are strong and brave, and both love you wholeheartedly. Either would be a good choice."

Tessa closes her eyes . "The only question left to answer is-which one do I love more than the other?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, whose got absolutely any idea of what's going on?"

Charlotte says, her hands on the table. She looks tired and exhausted, dark circles forming around her eyes and the dark lines of hard work etching a cross her forehead and cheekbones. Tessa had been joyful when Charlotte and Henry had announced that she was bearing a child. It would almost be like having a baby sister or brother around.

Jem yawns and stretches in his chair beside Tessa. "That Mortmain has a giant army full of clockwork robots that are set out to destroy all of Nephilim kind."

Charlotte sighs. "Guys, we have to be prepared. We have increased more to our number, with Gabriel, Gideon, Sophie,Cecily, and Tessa. This will certainly help us when we get into the war. We need as much warriors we can get."

Tessa twirls the fork around her spaghetti absently and says, "So you're saying we need even more."

Charlotte's hand goes to her belly and she looks at Tessa, smiling. "Yes."

Will clears his throat, making everyone jump. He hadn't said a word until now. "Then," he holds out his index finger. "We need Jessamine."

The air in the room seems to be sucked out. The deep tension hangs over them like a drapery. Jessamine is a very touchy subject, especially with Charlotte.

Her mouth tightens and nods. "Jessamine will be willing to help us, hopefully. Nathaniel is no longer a threat, and she'd probably do anything to get out of that cell.'

Gideon looks at Tessa, who is taken aback in surprise. Its never Tessa he looks at. His eyes are always following Sophie. There is something like sorrow and pity in his expression, as if the mention of her brother had hurt her more than the others. _I don't need your pity,_ she thinks.

But, of course the mention of Nate had brought shivers down her back. He had once loved her and cared for her, as any big brother would do. Yes, Tessa loved him. And maybe, she still does, regrettably, no matter how cruel he had been to her and the rest of the world.

" Who will go to the Silent City?" Tessa asks.

Charlotte bites her lip. "Will, you will most definitely go. You were the only one who never went to visit her, anyway."

Will nods, no sign of any expression plastered on his face.

"Along with Sophie," she says, earning several surprised looks. "And Gabriel and Tessa."

Will looks at each of them in turn, his blue gaze staying on Tessa's face longer than the others.

His blue eyes bore into her gray ones, the intensity of his stare invisible to every body else. They seem to be sucking her soul away, shattering it into pieces, leaving her dazed as he tears his eyes away. "When do we set out?"

Henrys hand covers Charlotte's. "I think its best at night."

Jem bites his lip. "I don't think its a good idea. Traveling at night, I mean. Last time we decided upon that-"

"Either of you weren't with me," Tessa says. "Will and Gabriel will be there this time. Don't worry."

He looks at her with his silver eyes, and he manages to pull off a charming smile. "Okay. But be careful. Especially you, Lightwood."

Gabriel rolls his eyes. "I won't let anything happen to your fiance. I mean, I'll try to not let anything happen to her."

Jem shoots him a glare and turns back to Will."Take care of Sophie and Tessa. I dont exactly trust Gabriel as much."

Will raises his glass. "Of course, brother."

Sophie frowns. "Are you sure, Mrs. Branwell? Better the more trained Shadowhunters than me-"

"My Sophie ," Charlotte smiles. "You are one of the best Shadowhunters there are in this institute."

Sophie flushes. "Thank you."

Charlotte claps her hands. "Gabriel and Gideon, I hope you wouldn't mind having a little training session with Tessa and Sophie? And Will, you too."

Gabriel nods. "We wouldn't mind at all."

Will sighs and grins wanly. "I've got nothing better to do, haven't I?"

"Jem and Cecily will accompany me to the library," Henry says. "Research on clockwork devices."

"Right then, everyone, off you go! I don't want to see any wandering minds anywhere, mind you!"

Charlotte seems to be in a happier mood now.

Even Tessa did, too. At least she'd be occupied with something, to let her distract herself from Will and Jem and Mortmain.


	3. Chapter 3

And exactly the opposite happens.

Tessa does not know what is wrong with herself. Three throws, Three misses? Outrageously embarrassing.

The fourth knife she hurls at the target with all focus and it bounces off the edge with a clang on the metal floor.

"That was ghastly," Gabriel comes up behind her, his muscular arms crossed in front of him, his green eyes glittering with amusement.

Tessa rolls her eyes. "You know, I've heard that being an instructor involved actually helping someone, not standing there tipping off critics."

"You aren't trying hard enough," he says simply.

"What makes you say that?"

He shrugs. "Your mind isn't entirely trained into focus. Your thoughts are drifting elsewhere ever so quickly."

She swallows. Is it that obvious? A person like Gabriel can tell from just my expression, then what would Will think?

She mentally slaps herself. _No. _Don't think of him. Not now. Please, Tessa, concentrate on the target.

"I am trying. As hard as I can," she says.

Sophie hurls the knife with a flick of her wrist and it digs its way into the center of her target.

Gideon smiles and whispers something in her ear, making her blush furiously. Gabriel let's out a snort. "You see," he says, gesturing at their direction. "My idiot of a brother is over there making puppy dog eyes at your friend. That is called being distracted. Flirting with your students-"

Tessa rolls her eyes again. "Gabriel, please do something constructive by actually helping me."

He clears his throat. "Right."

He steps behind Tessa and hands her a knife. "First of all, you aren't holding it properly," he wraps her fingers around the hilt, her thumb over the front of the blade.

"That is the number one reason you're aim is not proper and straight."

He lifts her right arm so it is over her head, her elbow bent and her hand firmly around the hilt of the knife. "Your grip on the knife must be loose at all times," Tessa tries not to notice his breath stirring her hair. "Or you won't be fast enough."

She loosens her grip on the handle so it is held by just her fingertips.

With surprising gentleness, he pulls her arm back and says, "Flick and throw."

She takes a deep breath and trains her focus on the red target. She thrusts forward, letting the knife fly, spinning in arcs. It finds its way to the target, and sticks in the center. "Thank the angel," Gabriel says. "I was going think I had failed in teaching you at least something."

Tessa lets out a breathy laugh. "You haven't . "

"Yes, yes," a cool voice says behind them. "It is all very touchy. A little too touchy, I must say."

Tessa sighs. Will. He had to ruin everything, did he?

Gabriel steps away from Tessa, releasing her arm and shoots Will a glare. "William," he says. "Haven't you got your 'rousing girls as you walk down the street' thing? Or was that just boasting?"

Will smirks. "I'm starting to realize you took that more seriously and tried it yourself."

He gestures at Tessa.

Gabriel snorts. "So it was boasting."

"Never mind that," Will snaps irritably. "For the record, Tessa has a fiance. And if by chance he finds out you've been having your dirty little wormy hands on her, surely he won't be happy. Not to mention the way your brother looks at Sophie? At every opportunity, he sneaks a look-"

Tessa sputters in outrage. "How dare you?"

"How dare I what?" He asks, looking at her steadily.

"Speak to Gabriel that way. He doesn't deserve it and he's much better than you think he is, William."

Will looks dazed and stunned. "So now you're siding with him, now, is it?"

Tessa shakes her head. "I am merely stating a simple fact. Go and use your retorts and illhumored jokes somewhere else. Gabriel helped me, and I got the knife at the target. That's that. You needn't bother people that don't bother you."

Will laughs shortly. "I'm surprised at you, Tessa. Your sense of stubbornness and your lack of thinking and blabbering on about nonsense-"

"There is plenty of sense in nonsense," Tessa says angrily. "If only one wishes to look for it."

Will opens his mouth and closes his mouth. He must remember just as vividly as Tessa does. The night at the library. The first day they got to know eachother after he had rescued her from the Dark House.

Gathering all the courage she can muster, she says, "You're fight is with me, Will. Let it be that way. No need to be cruel and vile like you were before to everyone else."

Wills eyes widen with shock and surprise. His blue eyes are bright and feverish, sparking with anger. Without another word, he stalks off, spinning on his heel, slamming the door behind him.

Sophie, Gideon, and Gabriel all stare at Tessa, and breaking the silence, Sophie says, "What was that about?"

Gabriel swallows and plucks the knife out of the target, and the ones surrounding on the floor. "Tessa," he says. "What is going on with Will, anyway?"

Tessa shrugs, too shocked with herself to answer. The way Will looked-the way his eyes were ringed with dark circles, the paleness ofhis face, the deadliness of his tone.

And the way she had spoken to him, the words hitting him like shards of ice.

But she didn't care. Will could be as cruel and sharp as he likes to her. Just not to anyone else. Her friends. Charlotte, Henry, Sophie, Gabriel, Gideon, Jem, even Bridget, they were all a big family to her. And Will won't destroy them like he had done to her.

"Nothing," she says. "Nothing is going on. William is being his normal self."


	4. Chapter 4

"Charlotte wishes to see you, Master Will."

Will sighs and turns to glare at Sophie. "What does she want?"

Sophie shrugs, her scar vivid against her delicate face. "I am not one to say or ask, Master Will."

"Very well then," he says, rubbing his temple. "Off with you."

Wincing at the harshness of his own words, he looks away as she shuts the door silently.

He had returned from giving Jem his medicine, after the thorough and unexpecting fight with Tessa.

Tessa.

Her name brought ringing to his ears. Every time her name is conjured up in any airy conversation, Will doesn't seem to be able to think anymore. He's left in oblivion when she isn't with him. Lost and clueless.

As he feels now.

_Your fight is with me,_her firm and steady voice had said. _No need to be cruel and vile to anybody else._

He places his hands on the wall, and bangs his head against it, as hard as he can, a sharp jab of pain pounding in his head. He touches the now purple bruise on his forehead, feeling the bump where a small drop of blood trickled down his face.

Why was he like this? Why had he spoken to Gabriel and Tessa like that? Why did he just make the tiny relationship he had with Tessa break so easily?

And yet, he had hoped that there was a slim chance that Tessa would ever come even close to loving him again.

It is not possible. It will never be possible. She belongs to Jem. Always Jem. And Jem loves her and will take care of her with his life.

He closes his eyes and touches his forehead to the wall. _I love you, Tessa. _His very own words ring in his head. _Ever since I met you._

And her reaction, he will never forget. _Jem proposed to me, _shed paused. _And I said yes._

The horror of it had terrified him then. He had been stunned and dumbfounded at the thought of Jem. _James _was in love with her all this time. He loved her just as much as Will did.

Will could not betray him and steal Tessa away. Either ways, Tessa would be unwilling.

"I heard noises in here," a soft gentle voice says by the doorway. "I was starting to get worried."

Without turning, he replies, "You wanted to see me. I should've come by-"

"You were clearly occupied with your mind," Charlotte says. "I dont want to pressure you if you don't want to talk."

Will doesn't reply. He removed his head from the wall and looks down at Charlotte's brown eyes. He was a head taller than her.

"Tonight," she says. "I want you to swear to me you won't let anything happen to Sophie."

Taken aback, Will says, "Sophie? Why?"

"It is her first experience in the outside world," her eyes darken. "If any of you look vulnerable, its her."

Will nods. "I swear. I will protect her," he swallows and says, "And Tessa."

"I have already spoken to Gabriel about quarrelling with you," she says. "And he claimed he won't unless you start it. Please don't."

"And as for Tessa," Charlotte says. "She is just as good as Cecily. She can look out for herself ."

"Of course," Will says. "Were just going to the Silent City. We will best be back tomorrow night."

Charlotte nods. "William, be careful. Tessa will not appreciate your help given unnecessarily. You will assist her when she asks you for it. And things between you and she seem to be a bit rough, anyways."

Wills throat tightens and looks away. "I will. And I definitely don't know what you are talking about. Tessa and I are perfectly on good terms, if that is what you mean."

She smiles and ruffles his hair with a motherly expression on her face. "I'm proud of you, Will. You would make a perfect godfather."

Godfather? _Oh, Charlotte's child. _The thought made him feel mature and responsible. Which neither of he was actually.

She turns around and exits his bedroom with a slight bang of the door.

Will sighs and slips his seraph blades under his shirt, into his belt. He places his sword in its sheath and arms himself with his knives. Slipping his witchlight into his pocket, he steps out of his bedroom to find Gabriel, Sophie and Tessa already standing at the foot of the stairs. Gabriel, throwing a knife in the air and then catching it, Sophie, her back straight with tension, and Tessa, with her calm, modest,gentle face.

"There you are, William. I had though you had forgotten," Gabriel says.

Will smirks but doesn't say anything and tries not to look at Tessa as he goes past her.

He pulls his boots on and looks at everybody in turn. "I think the carriages are outside. If you think you'll retrieve Jessie standing here like idols, then go ahead, I won't judge, I promise."

He steps out into the cold and shivers. He hurries down the steps and onto the road, where two carriages stand in front of one another.

The other three finally arrive. "Right, who goes in which?" Sophie asks, her cheeks red from the cold.

"I'll go with Gabriel," Sophie says, earning a surprised look from Gabriel himself.

Wills stomach tightens and he nods with effort. "Of course," he looks at Gabriel as he says, "And I'll go with-Tessa."

Tessa says nothing, just hurries to the carriage.

Gabriel casts Will a grim look and beckons Sophie to their carriage.

With two strides, he steps into the carriage, his head touching the top, having to bend to fit through. He turns and puts out his hand, looking at Tessa for the first time.

She looks back at him, her wide gray eyes the color of silver.

At that moment, Will just wanted to take her in his arms, embrace her, feel her warm hand in his own. But it wasn't possible. He knows she hated him more than anything, and shed rather die than be able to love him again.

With reluctance , she places her hand in his. He grips it and pulls her up into the carriage.


	5. Chapter 5

Tessa is silent for more than half of the ride. She looks out the side window, her hands laced in front of her, her eyes lost in thought as she stares out at the green landscape and flowers. Will decides to follow suit, and when Tessa speaks up, clearing her throat, he jumps out of his seat, his head banging hard on the top, the already purple bruise from earlier Turning purpler. "Ow," he mutters and rubs his forehead. Tessa looks as if she is trying not to laugh. "Sorry." "Its fine," Will mumbles. "You were saying?" Her mouth is pressed in a thin line. The roundness of her face has seemed to narrow, the red from the cold burning in her cheeks, or perhaps it was something else. "I was just going to apologize. This morning-I wasn't in the correct mood. And I was a bit frustrated with myself, anyways. I had been hoping you would forgive me." Will stares at her. "And why, pray tell, are you apologizing to me?" Tessa blinks. "I thought it was well in the manner to do so." "Tessa," Will breathes, his voice hitching. "If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me." After she doesn't respond, just stares at him with those sparkling gray eyes, with a staggering breath he continues, "There are some things that are better off untouched. Yes, I was pretty surprised with myself and you, but you were right. Most circumstances, you always are. I was being my usual stubborn, useless self, and you were being your wise, defending fierce self. All is well." Tessa lets out a breathy laugh. "Will, you're not useless. And not stubborn. You're just-" Will raises an eyebrow. "Oh? What am I, then, if I'm not what you deny me to be?" "Will," she says. "You're just Will. Our Will," with a pause that seems to last forever, she adds softly, "_My _Will." With reluctance, he meets her steady gaze, her almost silver eyes boring in his blue. "Your Will," he repeats, wanting to freeze those two words in his mind forever. "What do you mean by that?" "Everyone thinks of you differently, but the same way. Jem loves you. Charlotte loves you. Henry loves you. Sophie, one way or another, loves you. We're your family, Will. We love you," she says. "I love you," Will says softly. She slips her hand into his. "I know that. I love you, too. Just-not like I love Jem. " Will stiffens, and tries not to show it. Yes, it is true. Tessa would never leave Jem for a person like Will. Jem was better, nicer, a good man, who would make her happy. Will, on the other hand, couldn't. Because she'd never love him enough. "I'd love you anyways, Tessa," he whispers, as the carriage comes to a halt. _ 


	6. Chapter 6

**Need some reviews! Pleaseeeee ;))**

* * *

><p>"We're here!" Gabriel says somewhat cheerfully. He helps Sophie down the predescending carriage and then Tessa.<p>

Thanking Gabriel, Tessa jumps off, stumbling as her feet touch the cold ground, with nothing but flat bellies protecting her feet from the freezing cold.

Will then steadies her, catching her around the waist, and she tries not to notice how warm his hand is, and how his fingers are so long and slender they curve so the tips are curling over her stomach.

She risks a look up at him, and his blue eyes thoughtful, seeming to swirl in their depths, like a never ending pit of blue ocean.

He releases her in what seems to be hours, but only really three seconds.

Sophie casts a look around, her hands stuffed in her pockets, shivering. "Is that Brother Enoch?"

Tessa turns to look at what Sophie was gesturing at. She was right; Brother Enoch's loomy figure, standing by a tall white building like the Queen Victoria Castle. His hood is veiling his gaunt face as usual, and he stands there with his hands laced together in front of him.

"He's been waiting for us," Will mutters. "And Brother Enoch does not like to be kept waiting."

"That is one point I don't want to argue on with you," Gabriel says grimly.

The four of them walk on, and when they reach Brother Enoch, they avoid looking at his face.

_Well, _the voiceless voice says in Tessa's mind. _You've finally decided to arrive, I see._

Gabriel swallows. "We are a bit late on timing. We apologize."

Will jumps in, "Our er, carriages got stuck in midnight traffic, you see."

That earns him glares from Sophie and Tessa.

_No need for silly lies. Your Charlotte Branwell informed me you were to come and request something of me._

Tessa clears her throat and speaks, "Yes, Brother Enoch. May we come in?"

_Hmph, _Brother Enoch says. _Yes, please do, _in a not so friendly tone.

He beckons them forward, and he walks, or floats, to the entrance. He waves his hand over it and it clicks open, the gate making its familiar creaking sound.

_Wipe your feet. I do not want snow in my prison. _

Tessa tries not to laugh and wipes her feet. She steps in, Sophie just behind her, Will and Gabriel flanking their sides.

We go through several vacant hallways, each ending with a locked door, which Enoch unlocks with his hand.

_I assume, _Tessa jumps when she hears his voice in her head again. _You request of Ms. Lovelace. _

"We believe Jessamine will gladly return to us, as some of the threats we received earlier are no longer there," Sophie says. Tessa is surprised by her boldness and calm.

_I see. You wish for me to free her._

Will nods. "Yes. And also, if you don't mind, generously offer me some of that coffee from the coffee stand I spotted earlier?"

Tessa jabs him in the stomach. Enoch makes a sound low in his throat, almost a growl. _That is just a mundane machine. It is cursed and the drink that emerges from it is mixed with demon poison. Would you like to try it?_

Will laughs throatily and then swallows. "On second thought, maybe not. Some other day, perhaps."

Sophie casts Tessa a slanted glance. In a second Tessa know what she is trying to say; _Not in a good mood, I think. _She gestures at Enoch.

Tessa shrugs and tilts her head. "Brother Enoch, how much farther is it?"

_Patience, warlock. You must wait. Miss Lovelace is not in a perfect condition, so we Brothers shifted her to the healing room. The prison was far back. _

"Oh." Jessamine wasn't feeling well. Not music to her ears, as they need as many healthy Shadowhunters they can get.

They reach one last glass covered door, and there Brother Enoch uses a real key. From his robes, he pulls out a gold glinted key with his bony hand, red crystals engraved upon it, the key itself the size of his hand.

The door clicks open and Enoch steps in, beckoning them behind him.

Staring with clear amazement at the sight of the large, dome shaped room, both Will and Gabriel gape at the sight of the healing room.

And then, a very beautiful woman appears from one curtain, with long, thick brown hair and silver gold eyes.

_Ah, Sister, come. I know you are not fond of Nephilim, but their visit has a reason._

Will and Gabriel's mouths fall agape more at the sight of the woman. Tessa suppresses a smirk at both of them.

Tessa realizes this is one of Iron Sisters, siblings to the Silent Brothers. She wonders how such a beautiful woman can be related to someone like the Silent Brothers.

"Ah, I know what you are thinking, warlock," she says in a rather too human voice, beautiful and swift. "For I am not in my true form, merely in a human body."

Will steps forward and kneels down in front of her, Gabriel following suit.

"My lady," he says somewhat admiringly. "It is of high honor to be able to meet you and stand before you."

Gabriel clasps his hands in front of him. "Sister Magdalena, my lady. I am pleasured to meet you and endure your presence."

Sister Magdalena. Tessa remembers her from the book Will had given her; theShadowhunters Codex. The oldest of the Sisters, and the most powerful.

_Sister Magdalena has been attending to Miss Lovelace's poor condition. _

"For which we will be forever grateful," Tessa nods, smiling. "We are here to visit Jessamine, and talk to her, if you don't mind."

Sister Magdalena sighs and pushes her long brown hair over her ear. "Yes, and that you may. Go ahead, she is in there."

Will leads the way, and the four of them pull apart the curtain of one of the beds, to find Jessie there, sitting upright, her knees hugged to her chest. The Brothers had taken care of her-she was as beautiful as the last time Tessa had seen her at the Institute before she was sent away.

Her eyes widen at the sight of them, and she jumps to her feet, staring at them.

"What are you doing here?" She says, trying to hide her surprise with a snap. Her arrogance had not changed.

Sophie says, "Miss Jessamine! We haven't seen you for ages, miss, we missed you so much!"

Tessa hears a snort disguised as a cough come from Will.

Jessie's eyes narrow. "Well, why are you here, then?"

Tessa speaks, and for the first time, Jessie actually notices her. Her black eyes fix on her face. Tessa hopes she isn't reminded of Nates death by looking at Tessa. She doesn't want to be known as Nates sister anymore, anyways.

"Were here to bring you back, Jessie."

She laughs shortly, crossing her arms in front of her small frame. "Let me guess. You need more shadow hunters? "

Gabriel opens his mouth to respond, but Will steps on his foot and answers for him. "Of course not. We want you back because the Institute is not the same without you. Everyone says so. Charlotte sent us to get you back. "

Her eyes harden and turn to Will. "Not everyone. I doubt it those thoughts would ever be voiced in your mind, Will."

Tessa knows Will and Jessie had always had sort of a grudge against one another, for god knows what reason. They never seemed to get along, and when they're near each other they're spitting insults at each other for no reason. But of course Will misses Jessie. He has nobody else to quarrel with, and if he doesn't have Jessamine, he'd turn to Sophie or Tessa herself.

"Jessie, don't you want to come back?" She asks.

Jessie flips her hair over her shoulder and shrugs. "I told you all before I have no interest in being a Shadow hunter. Its not my number one priority of doing so, anyway."

Will straightens and frowns. "So you don't want to."

Jessie matches his gaze just as steadily. "Yes, I don't want to."

Tessa turns her head to glance at Magdalena. She's leaning against one of the tables, her arms crossed, her gaze cool and amused.

"Then we've come here for an aimless cause," Gabriel says finally. "Why didn't you tell me she didn't even want to come?"

He wheels on Will.

Will puts his hands up. "I didn't know she'd rather stay in prison than the Institute with us. "

"Well, you should've at least thought of what we'd do if she said no before hand."

"Did you?"

"I barely know her!" Gabriel says.

"Then you can't expect me to either. She hates me. Why on earth would she confide in me?" Will replies sharply.

"Could you not talk as if I don't even exist?" Jessie snaps angrily.

Will and Gabriel both turn to her. Jessamines eyes glint with frustration, and she glares at both of them.

"Just to get things finalized and clear," Gabriel says, calmly. "Yes or no? Then we can leave either with you or without you back to the Institute. "

Tessa pushes between Gabriel and Will and says, "Jessie, please. Charlotte is distraught after having to send you away. You know we don't want to tell her you didn't want to come back."

Jessamine's eyes lower down to the floor.

Jessamine had always been like an elder sister to her. She had treated her like one too, once. The London Institute had never been the same after she was sent away.

Jessamine sighs and fingers her silver beaded necklace Nate had given her as a gift.

"Okay," she says finally. The air around them seems to loosen a bit at her words. "I'll go back."

A stupid grin spreads over Will's face. Sophie breathes out in relief and hugs her. Tessa steps forward and hugs her as well. She turns her head at Will and glares.

He grins again and wraps his arms around all three of them, with Gabriel standing awkwardly to the side, scratching his head, not sure of where to look.


End file.
